


Agents of SHIELD: Tall, Dark, and Dangerous

by Rikusprincess30



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of Shield AU, F/M, Lucy Tait is a momma bear and Grant is her cub., Protective grandpa Jack Thompson, Ward gets the childhood he deserves, pre-SHIELD (Agents of SHIELD), season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikusprincess30/pseuds/Rikusprincess30
Summary: What if Grant’s grandparents were able to get him away from his parents? What if he had been raised by his grandmother’s goddaughter Lucy Tait  and her fiance, Navy SEAL Carter “Blue” McCoy? How would his life be different if he was raised from the age of 10 among a team of Navy SEALs? An eventual AU version of Season 1, eventual SkyeWard.





	Agents of SHIELD: Tall, Dark, and Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> This a crossover of Agents of SHIELD and Suzanne Brockmann's Tall, Dark, and Dangerous series. As such I own nothing. This is my way of giving Grant the childhood he deserves. For those of you who do not know the book series Tall, Dark and Dangerous is a series of books about a team of Navy SEALs. Also just so you guys know I did tweak Grant's age a bit so that he is 10 in 1995.

Chapter One

Massachusetts, 1995 

10-year old Grant Ward lay sound asleep in the hospital bed as his maternal grandmother Virginia Thompson gently brushed his damp hair back from his warm forehead. The little boy had been through hell in the last few hours, thanks to his mother and older brother. It had only been his father, Senator Maynard Ward coming home around 9:00 that prevented the little boy from being killed, when his brother had pushed him down the stairs of the family’s mansion and his mother, in an alcohol fueled rage, had proceeded to beat him while he had laid on the ground in pain from landing on the hard marble floor. While Senator Ward tended to favor his older son, the man refused to allow his middle child to be killed. In an unusually compassionate act of mercy, the Senator had called his Father-in-Law, Deputy Director of SHIELD, Jack Thompson to come help get the child to safety as soon as he had finished calling 911. He then went into damage control and released a statement to the press that his youngest child had been attacked by an unknown assailant in the family’s home while his parents and brother had been out. To explain why the boy had not been with his father or mother, the Senator had informed the press that the 10 year old had been home sick and unfortunately his parents could not reschedule their respective events. 

Virginia “Ginny” Tait Thompson listened to her husband and son-in-law speak just outside the private room her beloved grandson had been placed in upon his arrival to the hospital six hours earlier. She would be damned if this sweet little boy would be placed back in the care of his parents. It was something she and her husband had talked about at length as they raced to the hospital from a gala they were attending when they received the call from their son-in-law. No, she would see to it that Grant was put into the care of someone who would love the sweet little boy as if he was their own. In fact, she knew just the person to ask, her goddaughter and niece, Lucy. Lucy had loved playing with Grant whenever she had come up from South Carolina to visit her aunt and uncle and Grant had often followed her like a little shadow. 

“My decision is final, Maynard,” Jack snarled from outside, “I refuse to allow Grant to go back to that house.” Virginia smiled sadly at her husband’s angry voice. “That little boy has been through enough and there is no way in Hell that I will allow my daughter to ever hurt him again.”

“Jack,” Maynard had said a diplomatic voice, “think about what type of image that would present to the public. I sure ” Virginia could only roll her eyes; of course that sorry excuse of man would be concerned only with how the public would perceive Grant not being released back into the care of his parents. 

Placing a kiss on the top of her grandson’s head, Virginia got up and closed the door quietly not wanting the sleeping little boy to hear the argument going on outside his room. She then picked up the phone and made a call she had been dreading since finding out Grant was in the hospital.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~

San Felipe, CA Just after midnight

Lucy Tait groaned softly as the shrill ringing of the phone on the bedside table shattered the silence of the apartment she shared with her fiance, Carter “Blue” McCoy. She felt Blue reach over her to get the cordless phone assuming it was for him. As a Navy SEAL and a member of Seal Team 10’s elite Alpha Squad, Blue was used to getting late night calls telling him to ship out for parts unknown. “McCoy,” he said quietly in his velvet South of Mason-Dixon line accent with just a faint trace of sleepiness as he lay back down on his side of the bed. Lucy turned around and burrowed back into his warm chest as she began to fall back to sleep. A moment later Blue gave her a little shake. “It’s for you, Yankee,” he said softly, handing her the phone. 

Lucy took the phone from him and muttered sleepily, “Hello.”

“Lucy, I’m sorry to wake you darling,” the voice of her aunt Virginia said. Lucy could hear sadness, fear, and barely disguised anger in the older woman’s voice. 

“Aunt Ginny,” she said sitting up quickly, “what’s wrong?” By now the sleepiness had left Lucy entirely. Her aunt would never call her this late at night unless something was truly wrong. 

Virginia let out a quiet sob before replying, “Grant is in the hospital.” 

Lucy’s heart dropped as she heard the words. Little, sweet Grant Douglas Ward was in the hospital—this had to be a bad dream. Who would want to hurt that sweet little boy? 

But Lucy already new the answer to that question. “Oh God, please tell me he’s ok.” She pleaded with her aunt as she threw off the covers. Blue watched her, a curious expression in his blue eyes.

“The doctor said he will make a full recovery.” Virginia paused for a moment and when she spoke again, her voice sounded older than her 71 years, “Maynard walked in on Alexandra beating him, after he had fallen downstairs.” Lucy could just hear the quotations marks when her aunt said the word “fallen.” 

Lucy meet Blue’s blue eyes before she said into the phone, “I’m on my way, Aunt Virginia.” Her voice left no room for argument and after a moment she hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed. 

Blue watched his fiancee hurriedly begin to through a few changes of clothes into duffle bag and a pair jeans on under his t-shirt that she had taken to wearing when she slept. “Yankee,” he whispered quietly, “what happened?” 

Lucy then turned to him tears in her eyes, “That was my aunt. Her 10 year old grandson is in the hospital in Boston,” she replied. Blue could see the anger behind her tears, “My damn cousin beat him.” 

Blue swore quietly before grabbing the phone and dialing his CO and best friend, “Cat,” he drawled after a moment when Lt. Joe Catalanotto or “Cat” as he was known answered. “It’s me, I’m gonna need some emergency leave. Lucy and I have to go to Boston.” He paused a moment before adding, “Her aunt’s grandson is in hospital.”


End file.
